1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump device and a ship propulsion machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a device that causes a cylinder device coupled between a ship body and a ship propulsion machine main body to expand and contract to change an angle of the ship propulsion machine main body with respect to the ship body.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-71683 describes an electric corrosion preventing structure of a ship propulsion machine in which a cylinder is integrally formed with a cylinder block, an electric coupling section is provided in a portion where a rod guide is fixed to the cylinder, an electric coupling section is provided in a portion where a piston is fixed to a rod on the inside of the cylinder, and, when the rod is extended most to project from the cylinder, the piston fixed to the rod collides with the rod guide in an electrically coupled state.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-5190 describes a corrosion preventing mechanism of an outboard motor in which a swivel case is axially supported on a stern bracket fixed to a ship body to be capable of swinging up and down, an outboard motor main body is rotatably supported on the swivel case, and a tilt cylinder device is interposed between the stern bracket and the swivel case. A first galvanic anode is attached to a lower part of the outboard motor main body, a second galvanic anode is attached to a submerging portion of the stern bracket, and the first and second galvanic anodes are coupled by a first electric coupling circuit. A second electric coupling circuit is divided from the first electric coupling circuit. The second electric coupling circuit is coupled to the tilt cylinder device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-71683
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H4-5190
For example, when a ship propulsion machine is used in the sea, electro-corrosion easily occurs in which metal used in the ship propulsion machine is ionized by the seawater and dissolves.
Therefore, in some case, a sacrificial anode made of more easily ionized metal is attached, the sacrificial anode and portions of the ship propulsion machine are electrically coupled, and the sacrificial anode is preferentially electro-corroded to suppress the electro-corrosion from occurring in the other portions.
However, among members configuring the ship propulsion machine, it is difficult to electrically couple a member including an insulating section, which interrupts electric coupling, in a portion pressed against the other members to the sacrificial anode. Electro-corrosion easily occurs in a rod member.